


Confession

by pinkmilk93



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmilk93/pseuds/pinkmilk93
Summary: In which Dongmin is feeling impulsive on Christmas Eve morning and admits to Minhyuk that he has the biggest crush on him.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first astro oneshot ever,,, it's not that great but chaky r my favorite ship n there are barely any works on them :(( pls leave comments n feedback it took me forever and a half years to write

Christmas was everyone’s absolute favorite holiday. Or almost everyone. The enjoyable time at the end of the year where you share laughter, love, and presents from all of your loved ones. But for Park Minhyuk, this year’s Christmas was slightly dreadful. 

He was lying in bed, wrapped up in several soft blankets, his head cushioned by various pillows, his breathing heavy and his eyes droopy. He let out a weak cough as soon as one of his members, Myungjun, burst into the room with a smile on his face, startling Minhyuk. 

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?” he frowns, quickly tiptoeing ahead and opening up the set of wooden drawers that stuck against the wall, his hands searching until he spots his snow-white knitted scarf, throwing it around his neck casually before muttering another quick apology and running off. 

The sound of muffled chattering is buzzing right outside his room, he can pick out his member's voices, Myungjun laughing loudly and Jinwoo arguing. He can barely make out the words, and his brain is in too much of a haze to attempt doing so, so instead he focuses on breathing through his nose, where his passage of air is partially blocked. The voices outside go silent, and Minhyuk hears their dorm door slam shut, the sound of the lock beeping before going silent as well. 

I guess I’m spending Christmas Eve alone today, Minhyuk sighs to himself, deciding that it’s best for him to fall asleep or he wouldn’t stop overanalyzing every situation. He stares at the creases on the white bedsheets beneath him as he lightly traces them with the tip of his fingers, finding himself unable to fall asleep right away. He hears footsteps right outside his door, and before he could react, the door handle was creaking as the door was slowly pushed open. Behind it, was Dongmin, with messy black hair pushed to the back and a large-sized grey hoodie that seemed to fit him perfectly nonetheless. Donghmin peaked into the room, specifically in Minhyuk’s direction, and Minhyuk’s heart reacted way before his mind could. His body unconsciously shrunk up and his heart picked up its pace, except this time it wasn’t due to sickness. Despite that, he found his eyes glued onto Dongmin, wide and wary, as we watched the male come into the small room when he saw that Minhyuk was awake. 

“What are you doing?” Dongmin spoke first when the sick male continued to stare without saying anything. 

Minhyuk coughed, and he wasn’t sure if it was an automatic sick reaction or because he was flustered, but he answered anyway, “uh, nothing,”

“Are you okay though? Your face is red.” And Minhyuk opened his mouth to speak, but Dongmin’s knees were already placed onto the edge of the bed mattress, and he was leaning in, placing his palm right onto the youngers heated forehead with gentle force.

Minhyuk felt obliged to say something rather than staying mute, or Dongmin would start thinking he was being weird. “Why didn’t you go out with the others?” he muttered, low enough for Minhyuk but loud enough for Dongmin to hear. He looked down at him, brows furrowed. “I didn’t feel like going on, I thought I’d stay with you instead,” he smiles his signature megawatt smile, his eyes turning into pretty crescents, and the younger couldn’t help but let the smile tugging on the corners of his lips take over as well. 

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you some soup?” 

Minhyuk shook his head quickly, his high temperature making him drowsy already, and recalling the last time Dongmin attempted cooking something that wasn’t eggs and set the fire alarm off in their apartment. He felt exhausted, and despite it being so early in the morning, Minhyuk wanted to do nothing but stay in bed. 

A tiny voice in the back of his head was screeching at him to stop, but Minhyuk reached out for Dongmin’s hand anyways, his grip light and weak, and asked him to stay with him in bed. Minhyuk expected a scoff, maybe even an eye-roll or two, but instead, Dongmin just nodded and smiled, climbing onto the bed. 

the fact that Dongmin, the person who Minhyuk has secretly crushed on despite his constant internal denial, made his cheeks heat up and his heart slam against his chest as the older male pulled the bedsheets over the both of them. Their knees were barely touching, their faces inches away from each other, and because Minyhuk couldn’t stand Dongmin’s intense stare and he couldn’t decipher the meaning behind it, he looked away. 

“H-hyung, you know I’m sick, right?” Dongmin blinked in confusion, “yeah, so?” Minhyuk couldn’t help but snort, and he shook his head, disregarding whatever he was going to say to the elder. 

Dongmin chuckled, “What is it?” Minhyuk only shook his head a second time and this time, Dongmin doesn’t push for it, instead, he pulls himself closer to the younger, wrapping his arms around him and tangling their legs together. “Go to sleep,” he murmurs, and Minhyuk only hums quietly knowing the last thing he’ll be able to do is doze off with his raging heart. 

Dongmin smelled of fresh clothes and cotton and vanilla, almost as if he had freshly came out of the shower. Minhyuk reveled into the nice smell and the warm feeling of Dongmins arms around him, pushing his head against the elder's chest. The sound of his heartbeat was loud and lively, but more than anything, it was fast. Minhyuk stayed quiet, but awake, listening to the sound of the AC coming from the above them, the sound of two heartbeats meshed together into one, and the sound of Dongmins breathing. He traced the creases of Dongmin’s hoodie with the tip of his finger, barely touching so that it would go by unnoticeable. 

“Hey, Minhyuk,” Dongmin suddenly spoke out, startling Minhyuk and making him pull his hands back together, clenched.   
“Hm?” Minhyuk didn’t trust his own voice, it sounded foreign to him with the strong cold and the nerves flowing through him. 

“Have you ever had a crush on someone?” There were thousands of meanings and tones that spoke behind Dongmin’s voice, and he couldn’t pinpoint one, he couldn’t bring himself to answer something that didn’t sound weird. He was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke. “I have, why?”

“Hmm..” Dongmin only hummed for a few moments, nothing else, and the nerves were starting to kick into Minhyuks body more than ever. A part of him was terrified that the older had somehow found out about the younger’s intense crush, and a smaller part of him wished that Dongmin did know so that he wouldn’t have to constantly live with the guilt of crushing on someone who saw him as nothing more than a friend. He wanted to tell him, but he didn’t know how.

Minhyuk finally built up the courage to say something that wasn’t a single letter, “What about you, hyung?” 

Dongmin looked down at him, a small smile gracing the corners of his lips, “I do, of course,” 

Minhyuk furrowed his brows, looking up, “you do? As in the present tense?” Dongmin merely nodded, and Minhyuk felt like his heart was stomped on with such an intense force that the disappointment on his face must’ve been obvious enough for Dongmin to notice. 

“Why do you seem so disappointed?” Dongmin teased, chuckling light-heartedly. “It’s… nothing,” Minhyuk couldn’t bring himself to smile, and so instead he just forces his eyes shut, muttering something about how he’s going to sleep. Dongmin doesn’t say anything else and instead pulls the younger closer to him, resting his head on top of Minhyuk’s. Minhyuk felt his heart clench, but instead of saying anything, he just squeezed his eyes shut in hopes of forgetting. 

Minhyuk was wide awake inside his head, his thoughts messy and all over the place. A part of his brain was telling him that this was normal, that it was expected and that he shouldn’t be disappointed because he didn’t have a chance, to begin with. And as much as we would’ve loved to shut that part of his brain off, it was loud and clear as it echoed through his mind, and he let out a barely audible sigh. He didn’t know how much time passed, a part of him was exhausted, and he felt like his brain has been running on a treadmill for hours. 

“Hey Minhyuk, you know,” Dongmin suddenly spoke out, and Minhyuk stiffened slightly, Dongmin’s soft honey-like voice setting an alarm in his head, alerting him. Minhyuk said nothing, only clenched his hands into tight fists, but he knew that Dongmin knew he was awake.

“You do realize that I literally have the biggest crush on you, right?”   
Minhyuk froze. What? 

He opened his eyes, blinking slowly, elevating his head upwards, dreading the moment his eyes meet Dongmins. Heat filled Minhyuk’s body, and he definitely didn’t know what to expect. Dongmin stared at Minhyuk, pools of fear and anxiety and love filling his eyes, and Minhyuk was speechless. 

Quite literally.

He opened his mouth, but his voice had failed him, and the only thing that came out of his mouth was a small choked sound, almost too low for Dongmin to hear. He closed his mouth, merely staring, he felt like he could stare at Dongmins beautiful features forever. 

Dongmin let out a chuckle, something mixed between a nervous and a lighthearted laugh, and despite the silence that hung in the small air between them, Minhyuk continued to stare into Dongmins eyes. He loved the way they shined when he was happy or excited and a big smile took over his face, the eyes that currently stared at him with adoration and wonder and fear. Minhyuk reached out his hand, slowly and carefully, almost hesitant, to reach up to Dongmins face, his fingers barely touching the older’s jaw, and as if Dongmin was acting on impulse, he enveloped Minhyuk’s hand in his, leaning forward until there was less than an inch of space between their faces. 

He didn’t say anything, but the way his eyes kept traveling downwards towards Minhyuks lips as if asking for permission, was enough to let him know that he wanted this just as bad. He nodded, a slight barely noticeable nod, and Dongmin was already cupping Minhyuks small face, connecting their lips. Minhyuk’s hands fisted Dongmin’s hoodie, clenching it tightly as heat traveled throughout his body. His heart was beating so furiously he was afraid it would actually burst, but his chest filled with a warm happy feeling as Dongmin’s soft lips moved against his. It was just him and Dongmin, nothing else mattered, his entire universe was centered around the man who was kissing him softly. 

When Dongmin finally pulled away, a small smile playing against the corner of his lips, Minhyuk felt his cheeks heat up and tears sting the back of his eyes, a bigger part of it was because of how ecstatic he felt. Blooded rushed to his face and he looked away out of embarrassment and Dongmin chuckled. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” 

“What?” Minhyuk looked up, confused 

“To you being my boyfriend?” 

Minhyuk opened his mouth and closed it immediately, holding back the smile that pushed its way across his face. 

“I hope you won’t get sick because of me,” Minhyuk muttered guiltily, happy despite the fact that he could have gotten his friend, no, wait-boyfriend, sick. 

“It’s okay, that just means we get to spend more time in bed together,” Dongmin whispered teasingly, and Minhyuk couldn’t help but hit his chest and laugh out in embarrassment. 

“If you say so,” 

“You should get some sleep,” Dongmin muttered after a while, and Minhyuk merely hummed, sighing in content before pushing himself into Dongmin’s arms, stuffing his nose into the soft material of his hoodie, the smell of cotton and Dongmin enveloping his senses, and soon enough, he was falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ bloomhyuks and yell at me abt how bad this is please and thank you + id love it if ppl asked me to write one-shots w specific plots for them


End file.
